highrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Voodoo
Summary Vince Voodoo is a cryptic character in High Roller specializing in Hex/Voodoo magic. Vince is a master of illusion and a connoisseur of the arts and music. His weapons are all fueled by dark magic. Mechanics Character Overview First interpreted as an antagonist on introduction, Vince is a protagonist in High Roller who serves as the behind-the-scenes informant for the rest of the heist team. Vince is very convoluted, not revealing his true thoughts or feelings until he deems it 'appropriate' Vince suffers from multiple personality disorder, which is soothed by the use of the fictional synthetic drug, Frizzon, a neural pacifier which is used to drown out the over-stimulation of Goldenlight City. When the affects of Frizzon fade, parts of his personality manifest into two floating voodoo masks, Jacques and Fontaine, who bicker with each other, but sometimes serve as incredible assets to his information gathering and combat ability. Vince's primary weapon manifests itself as a Tarot Gun, which uses various tarot cards to inflict status effects on his opponent. These effects are then projected through either himself or a voodoo doll representation of himself, which he can control on the battlefield. Vince appears as a cold calculating character, but is in fact an incredibly deep thinking, empathetic individual who cares very deeply for not only his allies, but his opponents. He has a lengthy history in the High Roller circuit, serving as a veteran of over 10 years. He appears as a skunk with a skull mask covering his face. His eyes glow from behind the mask. He wears a very tall top hat, featuring his iconic double-V emblem. He wears a leather coat with a tight cummerbund, and dress pants. His entire appearance features a wide assortment of trinkets, animal teeth, bone, and voodoo elements. No one has seen his face behind his mask. Character Background: Most of Vince's background remains a mystery due to his cryptic nature. Vince began as a street magician in the deep back alleys of Goldenlight's inner workings, wowing passerby's with his incredible illusions in order to make enough money to purchase the Frizzon he needed to cope with his debilitating split personality disorder. Over time, his crowds waned and Vince was forced into a position of desperation. Hiding from the public, Vince dabbled in dark magic and hoodoo to find a way to improve his magic acts. It's unclear whether or not Vince hexed himself in the process, but when he re-emerged to the public, Vince singlehandledly revolutionized street magic, performing impossible illusions for thousands. With no other explanation for his incredible acts other than tinkering with black magic, Vince was given the stagename Vince Voodoo. He fell in love soon after with one of his magician assistants. Vince soon became a bit of a cultural icon for large portions of Goldenlight and in a bold move, Vince created a weapon from his imbued hex powers to enter High Roller. Since becoming the High Roller of his own terminal, which was given the name Vaudau Noir, Vince shaped it into a cultural hotbed of the arts, encouraging streetacts, shows, performances, music, and culinary innovation. Vince took the majority of his winnings and diverted it to invigorating Vaudau Noire. Unfortunately, Vince began to dabble with the Frizzon drug trade with the existing lead of Terminal 6, discontent with the rising price of the drug vital to his mental stability. In an attempt to unseat the previous High Roller, Vince failed and the result cost him a substantial portion of his Terminal's wealth. During this time, his love at the time joined High Roller on her own and, determined to make a difference for herself and avoid possible conflict of interest with Vince, separated from the relationship. She would then eventually overthrow the previous High Roller in Terminal 6, stabilizing the drug trade price spike. While this rectified the Frizzon conflict for Vince, it marked the end a romantic relationship with his potential life-partner. Vince became far more reclusive, becoming more an observer of his own terminal than an active influence, but still helping his terminal culturally thrive. Since then, his Hex abilities have become more refined, making him a substantial threat to fight. His once lover has since become absorbed in the riches and fame surrounding High Roller, making a tremendous name for herself ever since. While Vince is still incredibly bitter about his love leaving him, he respects her decision to do so. The Frizzon trade between Terminal 6 and Vaudau Noire has caused a tremendous proliferation in the drug's distribution in Goldenlight City, making it the most highly consumed product next to alcohol. Passive Ability: Split Personality In Combat, Vince's weapon stitches together a miniature voodoo version of himself, splitting half of his available HP between him and his doll. He then casts this doll into the arena. Vince can actively switch between his own body's perception with the doll's, allowing him to flank enemies effectively. In addition, his weapon shoots from whichever effigy is being controlled, while the other (controlled by another personality), attempts to flank the opponent. The other controlled personality is armed with a 'Hex Stacking' mode, which increases the volatility of any debuffs the other casts on the opponent. Using this two-pronged method, Vince requires proper crowd control to fight properly, always managing both the damaging effigy and the bet-stacking effigy. Upon losing all of its HP, Vince's doll is destroyed. It can be restitched in the match at any time, but doing so will halve any remaining HP between Vince and his doll. Upon losing all his own body's HP. Vince's body regains all HP from the doll and the doll is destroyed. Weapon - Hex'd Bet Vince's firearm appears as a sinister cross between a rifle, assembled from various trinkets, wood, steel, and bone, and a sewing machine, which quickly stitches together voodoo dolls along the back of the gun, all assembled along the spine of what appears to be a fiddle as the base frame. The gun then is capable of flinging the voodoo doll as a projectile into the arena. The back of the gun features a portal, which summons a random Tarot card. The gun appears to be an ungodly concoction of cursed objects. It appears to be held together by the sinister forces from within. Mechanics On every reload, the gun draws a Tarot Card, which can apply either a status debuff to either Vince or the Opponent. Every card damages the opponent in some way. However, particular tarot cards inflict more negative attributes to Vince. Therefore it is key for a player to balance the pros and cons of each card to play tactically. Vince can either choose to use the existing card, or discard it and draw another (up to two times). Then Vince must either use that card, or 'force shuffle' the gun, which requires a minor blood sacrifice in the form of a finger prick at the rear of the gun, costing a small fraction of his remaining health. The card can then be fired from the gun, shooting from whichever effigy is currently in conscious control. This gives Vince the ability to use his voodoo doll as a mobile controlled turret with increased mobility than his standard body. However, the damage taken is higher from the doll's perspective, so his doll should be used offensively, while his own body is more defensive. His other body (opposite his consciousness) then operates as an autoturret, pursuing the enemy and applying a 'Hex' on the opponents head, which is placed when the other body makes a successful hit on the opponent. Each 'Hex' increases the volatility of whichever buff/debuff is applied to the enemy. Each successful Hexing increases Vince's Jackpot meter. Jackpot - Friends from the Other Side. When activated, Vince summons his two masks, Jacques and Fontaine, to aid him in the match. They will then seek out the opponent and attempt to cast the debuffs that are normally on Vince to the other player while dealing damage over time from magic beams. Vince also cures himself of all debuffs (whether self-applied or not) and those debuffs curse the active ammunition pool to further damage the opponent. Trivia * Vince is an active musician who continues to play violin. His weapon, Hex'd Bet, is modeled after one per his own preference. * No one can actually see Vince's masks, Jacques and Fontaine, including during his Jackpot. This causes people to heavily question Vince's sanity when he's attempting to break up an argument between the two. However, the two masks often supply Vince with information that he would be completely unable to obtain otherwise. Because of this, it's possible that the masks are far more than simple manifestations of Vince's personalities, and might actually be their own conscious entities which formed from Vince dabbling in hoodoo.